Opens Up for Nobody
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Charlytte Bell was secretive. Never told anybody anything. And she likes it that way. She loves that nobody knows who she is, what she does, where she goes... After all, she couldn't bear it if she told someone about her... deceased family member. They'd tell her to get over it. But she can't. Can a certain white-haired Guardian help? Jack/OC.


**Opens Up for Nobody**

* * *

Burgess never felt like home. It was more like a substitute. Or, maybe it's just the people in my 'life'. I fidgeted with the small, neon ball in my hands. It comforted me, and I wouldn't let anybody touch it. Ever. Kicking some snow, I kept on walking, towards the woods. The trees swayed in the cold breeze, and I felt my lips tug into a small smile. The smile quickly disappeared, though, when voices came through my mind.

_You wonder why people don't like you_, my fathers' voice sneered. _You wonder why, but you can't wonder, because you ain't got a brain! You're so stupid; you don't even understand what I'm saying._

_I don't know why you're mother decided to have you,_ an equally cold voice of Amanda said. _You're so ugly, and you don't have any friends, and you don't talk._

I clutched my ears, my orange ball shoved in my coats pocket. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to. I arrived at the frozen pond, where my… my…

"No," I whispered to myself. "Don't. You'll make it worse." But I didn't listen to myself. I collapsed near the edge of the pond, sobbing; clutching the neon orange ball to my chest. "_Why_," I screamed; my voice unusually loud. "Why did you have to leave? _Why did you leave me_?!" Cold tears streamed down my face, and I couldn't stop them. I stopped screaming, but I didn't stop whispering to myself.

"Stop it, stop it! You're thinking bad thoughts! Don't think those thoughts!" I whispered repeatedly. I glanced at the brace on my right wrist, blinking away tears. I reached out to undo the brace, but flinched back. No, I couldn't. I wouldn't. I shook my head, trying my best not to burst into tears.

I could still feel the stroke of her slender fingers on my hair; the soft gaze; the ever-so-beautiful sound of her sweet voice, lulling me to sleep. I could still hear her telling me to watch over my father, make sure he was okay. To make sure _I_ was okay. "Too late for that," I mumbled out loud. I swept a lock of hair behind my ear, trying to see properly. I blinked away tears, and I held the ball in front of my face, watching it come in focus.

"Hey," someone said gently, behind me. "You okay?" I jumped and the ball went sliding across the pond, skidding to a stop in the middle of it. I freaked and slid clumsily after it. "Hey," the voice said shakily. "I don't think…" I grabbed the ball, and I calmed. The ice cracked slightly, but I didn't care. I'd die like she did. I'll freeze. Maybe I won't despise winter… or myself. No… I can't despise winter. I promised her I'd forever believe in Jack Frost, for her sake.

"Hey, you should probably get off the ice!" He shouted. I shook my head, and then banged my foot on the ice, letting it crack. "Hey!" I shook my head again, letting him know I didn't want to stop. At least, I hope he got the message. I looked at the cracks of the ice, and then it hit me. She wouldn't want me to do it on the anniversary of her death. I had to post-pone suicide. I _had_ to. I tried sliding, but slipped and fell on my rump with a soft, "_Oomph_." The cracks spread, and I thought, _Well, at least I'm going to die._

Then, someone's arms wrapped around my waist, and I was lifted and flown off the pond. For a second, I was in shock. Then, I became angry. Why did he save me? Couldn't he tell I didn't _want_ to be saved? I sobbed, and beat him with my fists, not wanting to be in the comfort of his cold arms. "No, no, _no_," I shrieked, pummeling his chest. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was supposed to _die_! You hear me?! I. Want. To. _Die_!" The guy took me at arm's length, and eventually I stopped hitting him. I just kept crying.

"Hey," he said. "It's not worth it. Trust me." I sniffled.

"I don't know you. I'm not gonna listen to you," I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"Okay," he said with a small smirk. "My name's Jack. And I'm gonna help you." I blinked. Then I frowned.

"I don't need help. I'm fine," I murmured. Jack gave me a look that said, 'Uh-huh. Suuure.' I glared, before ripping myself out of his grip. Then I began to panic. "Where's her ball? Where is it?"

"You mean… _this_?" Jack asked with a smirk, holding the neon ball. I lunged for it, but he stepped out of range, wrapping an arm around my waist, keeping me from falling. "Nuh-uh," he said, smirking. I frowned.

"Please, Jack, give it back!" I cried, reaching for it. Still smirking, he righted me, flying up out of reach. I started to cry, not wanting to lose it. Suddenly, cold breath was on my neck, and I screeched.

"Aw, c'mon, Sunshine. You gotta ask nicely," he whispered.

"I did," I protested, stamping my foot on the ground. He grinned, throwing the ball in the air, and letting it fall into my hands, and I held it close. Then, Jack noticed my brace. He frowned, his brows furrowing.

"What happened?" He asked softly, gently wrapping a cold hand on my wrist. I cried out.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Stop _it_! You're hurting me!" Surprised, Jack quickly let go. He backed up a few spaces, hands up.

"Sorry. What happened?" He repeated, and I bit the inside of my cheek, looking away. I started to panic, not wanting him to take the ball as leverage. So I did what I did best.

I took off running.

"Hey!" Jack shouted after me. I continued to run with no destination at all. Just away from Jack. As I hid behind a tree, holding my breath, I realized belatedly that Jack could be Jack Frost. Then, why… Furious, I stepped out from behind the tree, nearly getting run over by Jack. He stopped, just inches away from me. Looking up at him, I glared. Confused, he blinked.

"Why'd you let her drown?" I demanded, standing on my tiptoes. Even then, I had to look up to glare at his icy blue eyes.

Again, he blinked. "Who?"

"Sarah. She drowned, right over there," I said, pointing towards the pond. Immediately, Jack's eyes softened.

"Oh. You're the sister she was talking about," Jack murmured, not even looking at me.

"What?" I demanded again. "What are you talking about?"

"You're sister told me to look after you. Which would be a lot easier if you told me your name, and _let_ me help you." I stiffened, not really wanting to talk. This was the most I'd said since five years ago. I'd said more today than I had last year. I turned around, and left without a word, holding the ball to my chest, the brace scratching my arm, but I didn't care.

I didn't help. Especially from Jack Frost.

* * *

**_So? How was it? You like? Review please!_**

**_~Moonfan4eva_**


End file.
